This is it, goodbye
by HoAMR
Summary: The entire Anubis gang (except Mick) is back for one last Sibuna meeting. No particular pairing. Everyone knows about Sibuna. Just remember this "Once a Sibuna, always a Sibuna!" One last Sibuna meeting to end it all...this is it...goodbye! "HOA ONESHOT DAY 2013"


**This is it...Goodbye**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own House of Anubis**

* * *

This was it for the seniors of Anubis House..._goodbye_. It's sad to think that sooner or later _they'd forget_ everything. It's sad to think they'd have to let go. But it's nice to know that they've been through a lot...their experience here was magical and things beyond comprehension. It's nice to know that Sibuna will live on through Cassie, Erin and Dexter, but they wished it was them...solving mysteries and saving the world, it wasn't easy, but it was definitely something. It's nice to know that somewhere in the near future, they'd-hopefully-see each other again. It's nice to know that goodbye isn't a goodbye, it's just the hello of something new. Saying goodbye isn't easy, but at least they spent their last moments together. They were in the attic reminiscing old times,there were a lot of stuff in there that reminded them about the mysteries they've faced, from Nina's "initiation" to being Vera's room to just the plain creepy attic it is...

"I know we never spent that much time together, that I haven't been in on the mystery for 3 years, and I still don't get how I've missed all that, but I guess it's true what they say...once a Sibuna always a Sibuna...nothing can break that..." Mara started. "I am and always will be, Sibuna!" she finished.

"I know I was brainwashed to forget what happened, but I just wish I didn't. I've always wanted to be here at Anubis House, there's just this whole vibe that draws me to it...I don't know all of you too well, but it seems like I've known you guys for years!" Willow said less happily than usual. " I don't regret transferring houses at all, I know it may not seem like it, but I was Sibuna at one point, and though I've forgotten most of it, once a Sibuna always a Sibuna..." she continued. "I was and always will be Sibuna!"

"I was once Sibuna, I always was part of the mystery, except the latest one, I wished I wasn't so stupid not to realize it, but there's no changing the past. I regret every second I betrayed Sibuna, every second I helped that fruit loop, Rufus, but I've learned, Sibuna has changed me in so many ways. I've become a better person. Without Sibuna I wouldn't be here right now." Jerome said looking down. "I was Sibuna once...and once a Sibuna, always a Sibuna...no matter how much anyone tries to destroy that, even if he is Rufus...I was, am and always will be Sibuna!" he finished.

"I was the false chosen one as my dad likes to call me. I regret ever agreeing to get in that cab that day. I regretted trying to take Fabian away from Nina." Joy said and Nina smiled at her. "I've done things that I've regretted, we all do, but what's important is I learn. I've helped Sibuna, with the awakening ceremony and with the Senet game and I've always wanted to help them, they did afterall save me. But the last term, I just couldn't, without Nina, I'm pretty sure I would've just pounced at him, but I've learned, he isn't the one...not for me at least. I owe Sibuna, they saved me from death for who knows how many times?! Once a Sibuna always a Sibuna!" she said and she took a deep breath before muttering, "I was, am and forever will be Sibuna!"

With that, the not-so official members left the official Sibuna to their goodbyes. But none of them wanted to say goodbye, they wanted to have another mystery, live life! You know when Joy said "This is supposed to be the best day of our lives!"? Well she was WRONG!

"I haven't been here for long but I've certainly made these two years of boarding school the best two years of my life! I'm glad my gramps sent me here, I had fun times here...you know, creepy caretaker, cursed great-grandfather who is supposedly dead, evil teachers, demonic freshmen and a mysterious ancient Egyptian artifact! I wasn't in Sibuna for that long, but once a Sibuna always a Sibuna, right?!" KT stated. She finally said, "And I am and always will be Sibuna!"

"Wow...I never thought I'd have to say goodbye to this place, then again, I never thought I'd miss this place so much. I'm the Osirian, well, was the Osirian. What can I say? When I first came here, I had no idea what the heck I was doing, then came that day when Rufus took me and then the Nina-wearing-the-mask incident and then the new term. Nina wasn't coming back and I had to step up as the leader. It was pretty hard considering three of you turned evil, but I still miss being the Osirian, sometimes I wait for a vision to just randomly appear in the randomest moments, but that's unlikely. What I'm trying to say is once a Sibuna, always a Sibuna!" Eddie said. "And Osirian or not, I am and always will be Sibuna!"

"I'm a jokester I admit it and I also get scared easily. Sibuna has definitely changed me and I can't necessarily say it was for the bad. That day I accidentally drank the fake elixir, that day I was sent to the hospital, well...that was the day I was told this huge secret and it wasn't until now that I realized that I'm going to be keeping this big secret for my whole life. Being in Sibuna has its ups and downs, being turned evil, almost getting expelled and all, but it's also fun! Take it from a guy who's always happy...well almost always. Point is I am Sibuna and once a Sibuna always a Sibuna...I am and forever will be Sibuna!" Alfie said proudly.

"Well, I'm proud to say that I'm partly the reason Sibuna is even here right now! If I didn't get all in Nina's face, she wouldn't have met Sarah and she wouldn't have gon on the initiation where she opened the secret panel that started all this in the first place. I've been through a lot, crazy fruit loop freaks who seek immortality, ghosts and spirits, 4 people over the age of 100, demonic freshmen, evil teachers and everything in Sibuna, loosing my sight for a day, my voice for two, losing my soul to the cursed man who built this house and even almost losing my life countless times! Sure the second year i practically quit, but i joined back in...I turned evil last term because of things I regretted. I've been here through almost all of it and I'm proud to say that once a Sibuna always a Sibuna and I Patricia Williamson, will forever be, Sibuna!" Patricia stated.

Now comes the hard part...the ones who started it all...Amber Millington, Fabian Rutter and most importantly, our Chosen One, Nina Martin. It isn't easy saying goodbye. It never is. But sooner or later, it's going to have to happen...

"I'm proud to say I started the official club of Sibuna! I'm not just all looks, I've got brains too! I'm glad I heard Nina sneak into the attic that night and that I was eavesdropping in the girls' bathroom. If I wasn't so obsessed with Fabina, there wouldn't be Sibuna, and from where I'm standing, I can't even imagine life without Sibuna, without the life-threatening mysteries, evil spirits and immortal life seeking freaks! The second year of Sibuna, I declined the offer, but I realized, I practically started it, and I can't just end it there! The third year, I left you guys for fashion school, it was for the best and I didn't want to go, but I had to protect you guys, even a little longer. I left, yes, but not without reforming Sibuna, I've done my job and left. I regretted leaving the moment I stepped of this school...but I'm back, and I was a Sibuna once. Once a Sibuna, always a Sibuna! I Amber Millington started Sibuna, is Sibuna and will always be Sibuna!" Amber said.  
This is it...Goodbye Part III

"I'm happy Nina is good with elders and that she went through that initiation, if she wasn't and she hadn't we wouldn't have an idea of what the mystery was. I've been through the most in Sibuna and I can't really say that's a bad thing, besides the do it or die part, it's been fun in Sibuna, there's that thrill you get at the same time there's that part of you that thinks you're absolutely crazy! I've never given up on Sibuna, even if you guys left for a while I was always there. I know I said "There's no Sibuna without Nina" and it still stands, being in Sibuna means we're connected to her in a way, so in a way, Nina was always with us. I turned evil and I absolutely hated myself that night! And then Mara became valedictorian...I would've loved to be valedictorian, but now...who cares?! I've saved the world lots of times and I'm proud of it! I've had fun. Once a Sibuna, always a Sibuna and I am and forever will be part of Sibuna!" Fabian stated proudly.

"Where do I start?! First of all, thank you guys for staying in Sibuna! I know I shouldn't have left, which is why I came here as soon as Eddie texted me saying he lost his powers-you'll still have to fill me on that Eddie-to this girl named Sophia. I know I hurt you guys and trust me if I had found a way through it I would've come back, but my gran got ill and I had to stop my research. Let's see...my first day here was a disaster, Patricia throwing my stuff out of the room, well, she thought I had something to do with Joy's dissappearance, but that doesn't mean she "had" to it. Anyways, she dumped water on my lap, etc. Then I met Sarah, she kept on saying things that then, I'd think were crazy, but now, not so much. I don't know all of you that well, especially Mara, Willow and KT, but I'm sure we would've been good friends. On prom night, I had no idea what was happening. One second Joy was the Cosen One and next thing I know I'm building the Cup of Ankh!" Nina said as if she was crazy. "Second term...that term, I thought I was finally going to have a normal year at Anubis...yeah, I was wrong! That night, I had the dream about Senkhara and the cup. Soon, she cursed me, then Fabian, then Amber, Alfie and Patricia. We were doing pretty well and then the Song of Hathor challenge came. I hexed you guys, Fabian to forget, Patricia not to speak-" Nina was cut off by Eddie saying "So that's why!" and Nina rolled her eyes. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted! Amber to age and Alfie to sort of de-age. Then the reflector challenge came, and it turns out my gran was the timepiece. We had to complete it to save her, but we lacked one member and that's when Patricia had a "date" with Eddie asking him to hold a reflector for us-" she was once again cut off by her no longer Osirian. "WHAT?!" Eddie said furiously. "Oh, did I not mention that...whoops!" Patricia said half-heartedly. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted...again! We made it and then the Senet game happened...I fell through, then Alfie, then Amber and Patricia. But Fabian and Joy saved us. I owe you guys. I've only been here for two years, but like what KT said, these have been the best two years of my life! I kind of started Sibuna and I just can't imagine life without it, that year I wasn't here, I kept on reading Egyptian mythology, it seemed like the best substitute, but nothing can ever replace the memories made in this school. Im gonna miss this place so much, but at least i got to see it one last time. Once a Sibuna, always a Sibuna and I Nina Martin, the Chosen One and descendant of Amneris, was, am and always will be Sibuna!" she finished.

That's it for their speeches, but for one last time, they stood in front of the house, tears visible in their eyes. The whole house was there with each of their bags, leaving Cassie, Erin and Dexter to their rooms. No one dared speak...but then again, no one knew what to say.

"Well, this is it...together, for one last time...we say..." Amber started and hoped her ex-housemates would catch on. "_Once a Sibuna, always a Sibuna!_" Nina said. "SIBUNA!" the seniors exclaimed, raising their right hand to their right eye. "Leaving so soon?!" they heard a familiar voice say and they turned around. Rufus. Vera. Sophia. Senkhara's spirit. Victor. All their biggest enemies united. This made them smile. This may be goodbye...but maybe they could have one more mystery...one last mystery to end it all. This may be goodbye...but maybe they didn't have to let go...maybe they were sent there for a reason...to save the world...maybe they weren't supposed to forget. _Maybe...just maybe...they didn't have to say goodbye..._

To all you fans and readers out there who are leaving the HoA fandom, at least say it one last time. But remember, you're always welcome to return to the HoA Fandom.

Together let's say it...

_Sibuna!_


End file.
